The fall of the Gods
by MedicineDoctor
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place directly after the first God Of War, so spoilers if you haven't played it! I hope you guys enjoy, it may start off slow but it will pick up!


[This Fanfic takes place directly after the first God Of War video game. Spoilers if you haven't played the first game!]

It has been five years since Kratos took the life of the mighty god of war, Ares. He took with it his rightful position as the new god of war. With his new godly powers and the blades of Athena Kratos soon became even more feared than Ares himself. People trembled at the mention of his name and warriors looked to him for aid during war. His hometown, Sparta, became his main focus as he helped them win battle after battle when he was needed.

But with this power came fear, not only from the mortals but from the gods as well. Kratos was powerful, and it seemed his strength was always growing. The other gods could not stand for this, they were frightened of him gaining too much power. So they planned, all of them. The gods put aside their differences and banned together in order to take down the almighty god of war.

Oblivious to the gods plans Kratos continued his destructive ways. Town after town that opposed Sparta fell. Kratos would come down from the sky, his god like aura making the enemies freeze in their paths with fear. He was giant, immense. Quickly his foot would smash down, murdering hundreds of men in mere seconds. Quickly he held his hand in the air, an aura of power surrounding it. His hand thrust forward and smashed into the opposing towns building, the debris injuring and killing the citizens.

"This is far too easy!" Yelled the god as he drew his blades given to him from Athena. "It is time to have some real fun!" He roared as his body shrunk. Within seconds the god was as small as any other mortal. A grin was plastered on his face as he looked into the blades in his hands. He then looked up, staring at the enemies army in front of them. They were staring death in the eyes. Kratos showed no remorse as his blades drew blood left and right. Men fell swiftly and gruesomely. Their bodies dismembered and unrecognizable.

Within an hour the whole town had been slain by Kratos. He returned to his throne as Sparta celebrated their he watched down upon the world a visitor arrived. Hermes.

"Hey there Kratos!" The man said, a deceiving grin showing his teeth.

"Get out of here Hermes, before I rip off those legs you adore so much." Kratos said this with a snarl as he gripped his throne in anger.

"Easy there God Of War!" Hermes said with a snicker. I'm only here by Zeus' order. He wanted me to let you know that he has a gift for you, a true gift for entering the ranks of the gods.

"Hmph!" Kratos let out as he waved his hand. "Zeus has never favored me, he only wanted me to kill his son Ares!"

Hermes shrugged. "I'm just the messenger Kratos. You can either stay here or go and receive what Zeus has for you. When the god of gods wants to see you and give you something, it's usually in your best interest to go. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." The messenger god shrugged and with that was on his way, his feet carrying him at an insane speed.

"What would Zeus give me?" Kratos pondered as he rested his head in his hand. "Whatever it is I might as well go." The god shrugged and rose to his feet. He looked up and with a giant leap made his way to Zeus.

Kratos pushed open the gates to Olympus and gazed forward at Zeus's thron"I am here Zeus!" Kratos yelled. "What is it you need of me?"

"Ah yes! My son, come forward." Zeus's voice echoed outward. "I have never truly thanked you for your deed thatyou performed. Ares was a nuisance and an outright menace. I'd like to show my gratitude by giving you the weapon he prized most.

Kratos watched as Zeus held out a sword that burned red hot.

"This sword was forged in the deepest depths of the underworld and burns hotter then even the sun. Ares kept this weapon secretly and never had a chance to use it. I believe you have the power to be its next owner Kratos."

The God Of War examined the weapon. He took a few steps forward and placed the blade in his hand. Suddenly the hilt turned to ash and the blade disappeared.

"What is going—" But before Kratos could finish asurge of pain sent out through his body. He looked down to his stomach and was shocked to find Poseidon's trident, Hades blade and Zeus's lightning bolt impaled in him. Blood began to drip on the floor as Kratos attempted to free himself. His life was slipping away quickly.

"You were too powerful!" Yelled Poseidon.

"You needed to be shown your place." Hades explained.

"You can no longer be a god." Zeus said as he pushed the lightning bolt in further. Kratos gasped in pain as his stomach was torn apart, a pool of blood collecting at his feet. "Today a god dies." Zeus spoke. His lightening bolt drew Kratos's powers from him, making him a mortal once more. "While the rest of us gain more power." And with that Zeus grabbed Kratos by the neck and threw him off of Olympus. The god made mortal fell down, his life only being held by the tiniest of strands.

His life was coming to an end.

[To be continued]


End file.
